First Day of School
by InsaneWithOutMusic
Summary: It was the first day of school for a ten year old Emery and her five year old brother, Ben. When Crowley and Emery pick Ben up from school, he tells them he doesn't want to go back. How does Emery comfort her little brother?


A ten year old Emery was on the bus, heading home from her first day of fifth grade. She was excited about going to school that day.

When the bus stopped at the corner near her house. She waved goodbye to her friends and ran off the bus and to her house and walked into the house. "Dad, I'm home!" she said as she threw her backpack on the couch.

Crowley walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. "How was your first day of fifth grade?"

She shrugged. "It was alright. Could've been better." she sighed. "Let's go pick up Ben. School is almost over for him anyways."

He nodded and grabbed his keys as she walked out of the house and into the car. Crowley locked the door and got into the car and started it and drove off to pick up Ben.

When Emery was five, she told Crowley she wanted a baby brother. He told her no at first, but as time went on, he actually considered it until he asked her why she wanted a baby brother. Her answer was simple. She wanted to be a big sister. Crowley smiled at that answer, and a week before Christmas, they adopted a baby named Benjamin Isaac , who was officially adopted as Benjamin Isaac Miller. Emery was thrilled to have a baby brother. She would always tell him stories and also taught him how to talk. Crowley was proud of Emery for being the best big sister ever to Ben.

They got to Ben's school with five minutes to spare.

"So, school was alright for you?" Crowley asked her. She nodded. "What happened?"

She shook her head as she sighed. "I just missed you and Ben. Plus, I was worried for Ben because he seemed upset about being separated from you and me."

"He was extremely upset. He was trying not to cry but he knew he had to go to school, so he gave me a hug and walked into the school." he said softly.

She sighed. Ben always had separation anxiety. He never liked being separated from her nor Crowley. When Ben was two, Crowley dropped off Ben at Bobby's so he could take Emery to the doctors (he didn't want Ben there because Emery had to go for a physical and she had to get shots, and he didn't want Ben getting upset when he saw the needles), and once Crowley and Emery were gone, Ben started shouting and crying for them to come back. When they got back, they found a sleeping Ben and a disgruntled Bobby. Bobby told them what happened and Crowley felt bad for both Bobby and Ben.

The bell rang, and multiple students came running out of the school. They immediately saw Ben. You honestly couldn't miss him. He had the brightest green eyes and darkest, messiest, black hair. Emery always struggled with brushing his hair, but no matter what, it would always get messy somehow.

Emery got out of the car and called out for Ben. When Ben heard his name, he looked around and saw his big sister standing outside their car. He smiled widely and ran to his sister. "Emmy!"

She picked him up and hugged him. "Let's go home, buddy." she said as she opened the back door of the car and put him in his car seat and buckled him up. She closed the door and got into the passenger seat and Crowley started the car and drove away from the school.

"How was school, Ben?" Crowley asked him.

"Ok. I missed you and Emmy, though. I don't wanna go back again." he said with a pout.

Emery sighed. "You have to, bud." she said softly.

Tears formed in the little boys eyes. "Ok."

Emery turned around at hearing her little brother's shaky voice. "Hey, little man, don't cry. I had to go through the same exact thing as you. I was upset that I couldn't be around dad all the time like I use to when I was a baby, but you know what?" she asked him as she poked his stomach lightly.

Ben wiped away his tears and sniffled. "What?"

"You get to make friends. I bet you even made a few friends at school today, didn't you?" she asked him with a smile.

Ben nodded. "Yeah! I made two friends! Luke and Rachel. They're brother and sister."

She smiled at her little brother. "You see! You already made two friends. You'll get to see them tomorrow."

Ben gasped. "Really?"

Emery laughed. "Yeah! If, that is, you want to go to school..." she said with a shrug.

"I wanna go to school tomorrow!" he said happily.

"That's the spirit!" she said as she reached back and ruffled his already messy black hair causing him to giggle.

The whole time Emery was convincing Ben that going to school wasn't half bad, Crowley was smiling.

He really made the best choice of adopting Ben.

_A/N: There ya have it! Emery is a big sister! :D I don't really know how I came up with Ben. The idea just came to me while I was in school. O.o I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot. I thought, in my opinion, that it was adorable._


End file.
